Her Protector
by LaChaparritaLoka
Summary: He watched her protect those around her, he remembers her defiance with him. Something about this girl intrugied him, he didn't want to admit it but he was falling for her, he couldn't bare to see her in pain, he wanted to be her protector..he was in love
1. The Hanyou

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha. However I do own Sai, Zenia, Zara, Zamir and Tekio and if you wish to use any of them, just ask and state which one you'll like to use. :P

Chapter 1: The Hanyou

A young girl, no older than 13, was wandering around the Inuyasha forest searching for her companions Zamir and Zara. When suddenly a loud shriek was heard not far from where she was at. Hoping that the loud shriek was not caused by her wolf friends, she rushed towards it. What she saw, was not what she expected, before her very eyes was a young hanyou child no older than 4, cornered by two snake demons. As she watched the scene before her unfold, her eyes held sorrow for the young child than they quickly changed to being full of nothing but anger. "You thought that you could escape, well you thought wrong you filthy half-breed," sneered the first demon. The child looked at the two demons before her with fear in her eyes, silently asking for mercy, "m-me g-g-go home." The demons looked at each other, then laughed, "We're going to have our fun with you first," chuckled the second demon, "at least before we kill you." he added with an evil glint in his eye, as they advanced towards the defenseless child. Sai having heard enough & seething with anger jumped out of her tree. "Enough!" Both snake's turned their hungry gaze towards their intruder. "Look what we have here, A pathetic human trying to rescue a filthy half-breed. Might as well kill this one too." stated the first demon as he left the hanyou to his partner and advanced towards Sai. Sai looked at the child then focused her gaze to the demon in front of her before closing her eyes. Suddenly a flare in power was felt throughout the field and both demons were wide-eyed from shock, as they stared at her and the two forms slowly approaching from behind her. Finally realization hit them and they both lunged at her only to be stopped in mid-air by an unknown force. Sai slowly opened her eyes, to reveal two beautiful gold flecked amber eyes, that held laughter within them. She slowly smiled as she welcomed her companions, "Zara take charge of the child, Zamir make sure they make it to the riverbed safetly, I'll be there soon." she stated while never taking her eyes off of the floating, now frightened demons. "Please release us, we promise to leave the half-breed alone, just don't kill us!" The demons pleaded, Sai's smile quickly vanished, as she walked away speaking her last words to the filth behind her. "Too late" was all that she said before their bodies instantly caught fire and disenagrated, leaving no trace of their existance. Sai arrived at the riverbed to find the hanyou child playing with Zara and Zamir as if nothing had just occurred, truly a wonderful sight to behold. Sai approached the child and as she kneeled, instanly noticed how the girl slighty tensed, "It's okay, those bad guys aren't going to hurt you anymore, I promise." slowly the child calmed and looked up at Sai, with a sad smile. "P-promise?" she asked, and Sai smiled followed by a quick nod, "I promise, by the way I'm Sai," the child smiled slighty, "I'm Zenia." Sai stood and dusted off her knee, "Well Zenia, I think it's bout time we get you home." as soon as those words left her lips the young child smiled and she quickly started heading west with Sai not far behind. "The child has quite the energy," spoke the abnormal sized wolf next to her, Sai smiled as she watched the girl run wildly with Zara. "That she does Zamir, that she does."

_**A/N: Okay, I know that this chapter was short, but I thought that it would be nice to end it right there. Don't worry the Inuyasha gang along with Sesshomaru will be appearing soon, how soon, I'm not sure yet. I just need some time to gather my thoughts, with balancing schoolwork to teaching my friend how to dance and other things. Second Chapter is already up! P.**_

_Me: Aww, Sai's got a soft spot for Zenia! *giggles*_

_Sai: Shut your mouth, before I do it for you. *Glares at LCL*_

_Me: Fine, I will! You'll regret it when I make you a big softy *laughs evily*_

_Sai: *Sweat Drops* You wouldn't!_

_Me: *Rolls eyes* Try me_

_Zenia: *giggles* Please review and I'll give you cookie_

_Me: *laughs* Relax Sai, you're only going to be sentimental in my next chappie!... Crap...well Zenia said it, so until next time *runs away from Sai*_


	2. Sad Surprises

Chapter 2: Sad Surprises

Two days have passed, since Sai's encounter with Zenia, and after their tiring journey, they finally came into a clearing. Sai and Zenia were talking happily that is until Sai suddenly stopped, causing Zenia to look in the direction of Sai's harden gaze. "Mommy! Daddy!" Zenia cried as she ran to her burned village. "Sai, go after her. Zara will check for any survivors and I'll scout the surrounding area." with that said the graceful wolf sped off into the forest. Sai entered the completey destroyed village, her eyes searching for any sign of moment when they finally landed on Zenia's small form hovering over two others. As Sai approached her, she could hear the poor girl crying, "Mommy! Daddy! Wake up, please wake up!" Feeling a pang in her chest, Sai knelt down and hugged the crying child, "Zenia, I'm sorry, but they're not going to wake up. Come let's go." Sensing that Zenia wasn't going to make any move to leave soon, Sai just stayed there hugging her, tears slowly forming in her eyes as well. They remained in their postions, for what seemed like forever, until Zara approached them, "Sai, I have found no survivors except one, and even so, he has just passed away, but not before telling me what had occurred here." Sai stood up and and made way to leave, "Zenia, come." Zenia simply followed tears still refusing to stop. _'Tell me what you know Zara.' __**'Her village was attacked by hordes of serpants, in the middle of the night leaving no room for the unprepared inhabitants. He said that the serpants were sent to elimate the enitre village for soiling the demon blood line' **__'Hmm..I see, anything else that may be of some use. Like if the girl has any relatives in any nearby village?' __**'Actually, yes. Before his passing he asked if we have come across a young hanyou girl(Zenia).. I confirmed that we in fact have and we're actually returning her home. He than stated to take her to a village just north of this one and leave her with her mother's human relatives.'**__ 'Okay, we will leave her with her relatives, until then nothing of what we just spoke of is to be said to Zenia in any which form. Understood!' __**'Hai' **_"Zenia, I'm sorry for your loss, I truly am," "It's okay, it's not like you could have stopped it." Zenia sniffed, for the remainder of their trip nothing was said. Considering that the village was only about 20miles from were they departed, they reached it in no time. As they silently entered, the villagers gave them questioning looks. It only took Sai a matter of 10 seconds to locate Zenia's relatives, before stopping in front of a small hut. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Sai asked unnerved at all the stares that they were receiving. "Coming!" a low female voice chirped. When the woman came into view, her expression became one of excitement. "Honey, hurry!" the woman smiled, as she looked at Zenia's confused face. "Zenia, you look so much like your mother!" she squealed. Sai and Zenia flinched upon hearing her loud shriek of happiness. "Umm, thank you." Zenia stated blanky as she fought the tears that dared to fall. "Oh, I'm sorry how rude of me. Of course you wouldn't remember me, last time I saw you, you were but a year," the woman apologized then turned to face Sai, "Umm, who are you?" she asked. Sai looked at Zenia then returned her gaze at the woman in front of her and the man who now stood behind her with a huge smile on his face. "I'm Sai, I was told that I would be able to find her relatives in this village. I must be on my leave, so I entrust Zenia in your care." Sai simply stated as she began to walk away, but was stopped by a small hand. "Sai, don't leave me. Please not you too." Zenia pleaded, the woman and the man looked confused as to what was happening, "What do you mean entrust Zenia in our care? Did something happen to her parents?" they asked and that's when Zenia broke down crying. "I'm afraid so, her entire village was burned and all the villagers dead including her parents." with that said, Sai left the crying girl in the care of her relatives but before completely out of earshot, she stopped. "Zenia, I won't be completely leaving you. I promise that I'll be back to visit you every so often." she waited for Zenia's reaction before returning to her journey. Zenia sniffled her cry as she looked in Sai's direction, "You promise?" Sai whispered, "I promise," before yet again taking her leave, leaving Zenia with a smile.

_**A/N: Okay, I know that Zenia is only 4, but she is a hanyou and is therefore more advanced in her speaking then a regular human child. It didn't turn out how it did in my dream but, hopefully you enjoyed it anyways. This chapter was to be about Zenia finding out that her parents were dead(which no child wants to hear, unless they've got issues) and Sai leaving her in the care of someone more fitting(the relatives), since Sai is only 13, not a normal 13 year old, but she is still only 13, thus incapable of taking care of one so young. Good news, the ones, that you've all been waiting for should appear in the fourth chapter if not, then they will be in the third chapter(yes I said third). Also I will not reveal how both Zenia and Sai look or what race they are exactly until much later.(All you will know is Sai's eye color since, I revealed that in my first chapter.) Well take care Readers, and I thank you for sticking with my fanfic. I know it's not that great.**_

_Sai: *glares at LCL*_

_Zara: Relax, she made you seem more approachable_

_Me: See, I'm not the only one who thinks you should have more emotion *sticks tongue out*_

_Sai: *still glaring at LCL* Your the one who created me without much emotion you dimwitt._

_Me: *laughs* Oh yeah huh? My bad, I kinda forgot since I haven't used you since Asil needed me to make a character for her stories back in Vegas._

_Zara and Sai: *Sweat drop* _

_Me: *smiles* Those were good times_

_Sai: *rolls eyes* So as the dimwitt re-lives memory lane, let's get to the point. Review, so the dimwitt can get on with the story._

_Me: *Snaps out of happy thoughts* HEY!_


End file.
